Rider Gashat
The Gashats were based off of the data from the 10 Genm Corp. games that spawned the Bugster virus and it is hinted that prototype Gashats had something to do with it. Kuroto Dan says that the company had fixed the first 4 games (Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike and Shakariki Sports; Bang Bang Shooting is not counted due to still being stuck in development hell) and are about to fix 4 more of the other games. As such, there is only one of each Gashats, Poppi Pipopapo stating that Rider Gashats are a super rare series of game cartridges, as regular game cartridges are incompatible with the Gamer Driver. Functionality Rider Gashats are the trinkets used by people who own and are compatible with a Gamer Driver to access the Rider forms (Level 1 and Level 2) to fight the Bugsters. Using a second Gashat in the Driver will allow a Rider to take Level 3. Gashats can be used in the Driver's Kimewaza Slot to trigger a Critical Strike finisher, or in a Gashacon Weapon to trigger a Critical Finish finisher. Activating a Gashat will summon a Game Area with Energy Item containers based on the Gashat's game in a wave of digitization. This and the Gamer Driver's Stage Select option, which can literally teleport game participants, even those not currently present, are likely what Ayumu was sensing when he identified Rider Gashats as devices "with the power to change the world". Graphite has also found a way to combine Rider Gashats with a Bugster, forming a Collabos (Collaboration) Bugster. How this happens is still unknown. List of Rider Gashats - Beat= *'DoReMiFa Beat Gashat': Used to activate Beat Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Taddle Quest Gashat': Summons Quest Gamer and accesses Quest Beat Gamer Level 3. KREA-DoReMiFa Beat Gashat.png|DoReMiFa Beat Gashat KREA-Taddle Quest Gashat.png|Taddle Quest Gashat - Combat= *'Jet Combat Gashat': Used to activate Combat Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Bang Bang Shooting Gashat': Summons Shooting Gamer and accesses Shooting Combat Gamer Level 3. KREA-Jet Combat Gashat.png|Jet Combat Gashat KREA-BangBang Shooting Gashat.png|Bang Bang Shooting Gashat - Chanbara= Giri Giri Chanbara Gashat lit. Slash Slash Sword Fight Gashat: Used to activate Chanbara Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Bakusou Bike Gashat' lit. Roaring Bike Gashat: Summons Bike Gamer and accesses Bike Chanbara Gamer Level 3. KREA-Giri Giri Chambara Gashat.png|Giri Giri Chanbara Gashat KREA-Bakusou Bike Gashat.png|Bakusou Bike Gashat - Shakariki= *'Shakariki Sports Gashat': Used to activate Sports Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Proto Mighty Action X Gashat': Summons Proto Action Gamer and accesses Action Sports Gamer Level 3. KREA-Shakariki Sports Gashat.jpg|Shakariki Sports Gashat Proto Mighty Action X.png|Proto Mighty Action X Gashat }} - Power-up (Ryoshi)= *'Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat' **A prototype Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat with colorless label. KREA-Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.png|Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat KREA-Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat Prototype.png|Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat }} Category:Ex-Aid Riders